The Other Hanyou
by InuKagFan1221
Summary: Inu/Kag fic. Inu Yasha meets a female...hayou?! What will happen next? (Sorry about the short chapters). Rated pg-13 for language to come.
1. Sensing Something Strange

The Other Hanyou  
  
Chapter 1: Sensing Something Strange  
  
a/n: I WILL own Inu Yasha (once I achieve world domination), but for now, I don't, so please don't sue my pants off... I need them...  
  
Warning: I am not a native Japenese speaker, so if I mess up, don't blame me, blame my dictionary.  
  
Please review, this is my first Inu Yasha fanfic. Actually, this is my first fanfic period. Praise and flames welcomed in e-mail of reviews (e-mail at lore1221@aol.com).  
  
a/n: This fic takes place after the Inu Yasha group complete the Shikon no Tama and defeat Naraku. For this fic, neither Inu Yasha or Kagome have admitted their feelings for each other, although it is painfully obvious to the rest of the group.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha crashed through the forest, nimbly jumping from tree to tree. He was hot on the trail of a demon Kagome said had a Shikon no Tama shard. The scent was familiar almost, a bit like jasmine, a bit like... No, he wasn't going to think about Kikyou, he had Kagome now, even if it was an unrequitted love [a/n: shows how much he knows, ne?]. Plus, Kikyou wasn't a demon, even though this demon smelled vaugely of her, and she certainly didn't have any of the shards. Shaking the thoughts from his head, Inu Yasha purposefully sped up, increasing his pace. He didn't want the others, who were riding on Kirara's back, to catch up just yet; not until he figured out why this demon seemed so familiar. There was another reason Inu Yasha didn't want his friends close behind. The demon was actually a demoness, an Inu-demoness, a hanyou Inu-demoness, and he wanted to investigate this strange creature without the distraction of Kagome or anyone else. 'How can this be?' Inu Yasha thought, 'I was sure I was the only one!' Luckily, the wind was in his favor, so the demoness couldn't sense him yet. Still he got the feeling that the other hanyou was expecting him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooo, cliff hanger! Who is the demoness? How does she change Inu Yasha's life forever? Will there be a hard decision in his future? Will I ever stop asking questions? Who knows? Me! Review and I'll tell you! 


	2. Kagome Worries

The Other Hanyou  
  
Chapter 2: Kagome Worries  
  
a/n: I'm back! Thanks for all the great reviews, even if there are only 2 so far! (as of 8:59 PM 5/28/03) This chappie is longer, but only a little, also this is the first diolouge! (sp? n/m who cares!) And now for your feature presentation... Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: Inu Yasha doesn't belong to me yet, he is the brainchild of someone else (ooo, I wonder who! lol, j/k).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, the others anxiously followed Inu Yasha on Kirara a fair distance away. Kagome was fiddling with a strand of her jet black hair while worrying about her friend. 'I wonder why Inu Yasha was so nervous,' she thought, 'almost as if he was hiding something...hmm, I wonder...' Kagome pondered the strange behavior the hanyou displayed, 'He was fidgeting a lot,' she remembered, 'and I wonder why he told us to stay a couple of miles behind. Ususally he carries me to the demon so I can pinpoint exactly where the shard is on the demon, but today it was almost as if he didn't want me there of some reason. I wonder why.' Shippou, noticing his honorary mother's expression, jumped onto her shoulder and put a tiny, clawed hand on her cheek. Shaking the dazed look of her face, Kagome aknowledged her companion for the first time all morning. "Oh, good morning, Shippou."  
  
"Is something wrong Onii-chan?" Shippou asked in a very concerned tone. [a/n: I think Shippou calls Kagome "Onii-chan" in the show, I could be wrong though.]  
  
"Ah, no Shippou, I'm fine, just think about Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh! I get it!" Shippou said in a knowing voice while he snapped his fingers [a/n: as well as any kitsune demon could, I guess!], "You're worried, aren't you! Because Inu Yasha didn't take you with him like he normally does!" Shippou seemed ver smug that he figured out what was wrong.  
  
"No! Well, maybe a little," Kagome admitted sheepishly, "I just don't know why he was acting so weird."  
  
Up until now, Sango and Miroku had been silently watching the exchange with raised eyebrows and mild interest, but now Miroku spoke. "Perhaps Inu Yasha-kun feared for your safety, Kagome-chan. There was also something I sensed that was a little strange, the demon, or demoness rather, reminded me of Inu Yasha-kun, of his aura anyways. Perhaps he sensed it too and wanted to investigate first without up around to distract him." Miroku thought he made perfect sense, if he had to say so himself [a/n: and he DID have to say it himself, too!]  
  
"Oh... I see..." Kagome said quietly, but inside she was a torrent of missmatched emotions anf thoughts. 'Ehy didn't he tell me? Doesn't he trust me? I don't care! Yes I do... I wish he would tell me more!' It went on and on. Slowly she climed over to Sango, who was directing Kirara [a/n: I'm guessing thats what she does when they ride the 'lil cat demon] and whispered in her ear, "Do you think we could maybe speed up? I want to catch up to Inu Yasha. If we do, can you stay down wind? I want to see whats different with this demon with out him sensing us, at least no yet." Sango nodded and silently nudged Kirara into a higher pace, understanding how her best friend felt. 'Here I come, Inu Yasha!' Kagome thought, 'Ready or not!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whee! Another short chapter done! As always, please review. Thanks to my first to reviewers, Wolfen Youkai and wolves141! I'll keep writing, and if you have any suggestions, just e-mail at lore1221@aol.com! Later! 


	3. The Hanyou is Who?

The Other Hanyou  
  
Chapter 3: The Hanyou is Who?!  
  
a/n: Hee hee, I've got even more reviews now! Much more than 2, like...6! Yay! Ok *becomes sane again* that's better. I'm here again with the 3rd chapter (obviously) and it's REALLY short, but you do find out who the other hanyou is, you'll never guess! I got many suggestions for who it should be, but I think I chose the most unexpected one. I got such suggestions as a long lost sister and a mysterious female who would make a love triangle. Don't worry, there is a definite love triangle on the making maybe one with Inu-chan's sister! Ok, went a little crazy, but I'm okay now. I was joking, if you didn't guess, but there will be a love triangle.  
  
On with the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Once again (this is so annoying, but I must put it at the beginning of ever chapter! Arg!) I don't own Inu Yasha YET, BUT I WILL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *cough* Umm...gomen, went a little off my clock there (lol, I always thought that was a funny expression. Wait, did I even say it right? God, I'm turing into Sana! (You'll know what I mean if you've ever read Kodocha a.k.a Kodomo no Omocha) Okay, umm...bye for now!  
  
Oh! I almost forgot! I had Shippou calling Kagome "Onii-chan" in the last chapter, well, it turns out that I had him calling her big brother! I meant "Okaa-san" (as in mother), oops! I am prone to mistakes in Japanese, so please forgive me. I also got my first flame, at least I think it was a flame, I couldn't tell if the person was being sarcastic or not! Hey Person-who-might-have-flamed-me, please be more clear next time! Ok! Now I'm REALLY done!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha could sense that he was getting closer to the hanyou demoness and he was getting a little impatient [a/n: we all know how far a "little" impatience can go with our favorite hanyou, so it's fair to say he was a "little" p.o.ed]. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. When the sweet, dizzying smell got stronger, he started to focus more on stealth rather than on speed; he didn't want the demoness to smell him until he had gotten a good look at her. Inu Yasha peered into a small clearing in the forest where he thought she was. Well she was there all right, very much there. Inu Yasha was stunned at how gorgeous she was. 'Hmm... She almost looks like Kaome,' he thought. She had long, beautiful, raven colored hair and was wearing a green kimono that almost resembled... priestess clothing? 'That looks like something Kikyou would wear!' It just didn't add up, most demonesses wouldn't be caught dead in priestess clothing [a/n: I'm thinking that demonesses can be fashionable, right? And it certainly isn't fashionable to wear the clothing that your rivals wear! Come to think of it, where do demonesses get there clothing? I don't think they make it, and I'm sure they don't go to malls with their friends too often, so where does it come from? Ah well, I guess it will remain a mystery forever!]. Suddenly, the demoness turned around with remarkable speed. Inu Yasha quickly turned his head to the side so as to not look threatening [a/n: Ooo, there's a first time for everything, ne? Inu Yasha trying NOT to look threatening? The charms of a pretty girl can work wonders!]. 'Ah, shit. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice when the wind shifted! She can sense me as well as I could sense her a minute ago. She definitely knows I'm here!' When he looked away, he almost didn't recognise the face of the demon before him. Almost. 'Wait a minute, what the hell?!' He raised his head to stare shamelessly at the woman before him. Her piercing emerald eyes stared staight back at him as a small smile smile played across her pale lips when recognition dawned slowly on Inu Yasha's face. "Kikyou...?! What the f***?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OOOOO! What will I think of next! God, I just read this chapter again and it seems so... uninteresting! Gomen, but still... Ha ha ha! I'm so evil to leave all you inncoent, and all you not-so-innocent, people hanging like that, but, well, that's just me! At least now you know who the hanyou is now! I'll write more soon, if you review. PEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS! I beg, plead, and demand this of thee! HA HA HA!!!! Later Days! 


	4. Gomen Y'all

The Other Hanyou  
  
I'm sorry you guys, my loyal fans and reviewers, but I have no inspiration in continuing this story right now. I won't delete it, but I won't continue it until I've thought up some good plot twists. I'll update as soon as I can, gomen for the wait, ja ne!   
  
-Keiko 


End file.
